


Lighting Up Our Christmas

by PyrrhicWriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Some mention of Jellybean as well, Yes I know Christmas was a few days ago but sshhhhh, gift-fic, only Season 1 compliant since that's all I've watched, pretty much no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrrhicWriter/pseuds/PyrrhicWriter
Summary: Betty has been having trouble hanging Christmas lights. Jughead has been having trouble finding a good Christmas present for his sister. Maybe they can help each other.





	Lighting Up Our Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Little Christmas drabble for my amazing friend, Starla!! Hope you enjoy it.

“It’s just so frustrating.” Betty flopped onto her bed, putting the phone on speaker so she wouldn’t have to keep it to her ear. “I actually try to do something nice for my family for once and I blow it.”

“It’s okay,” Jughead said. “It wasn’t your fault the lights didn’t work. I’m sure they’d appreciate the time and effort you took in the first place.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Maybe. Like I said, it’s just frustrating to hang everything up only for THIS.” She sat up, resting her back against the pillows. “Sorry, I’m just going on about my problems. What about you? What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Lately I’ve been trying to find some good presents for Jellybean. Ideally, I’d like to take her to one of Black Sabbath’s farewell concerts, but I’m still trying to find a good ticket.”

“Worst comes to worst, you could get her a gift card to the theater. She likes movies, right?”

“It’s a solid backup plan, but I’m still going to shoot for the concert. This will be her last chance to see them. I want to give her the world, but I can’t do that, so this concert is the next best thing.”

Betty smiled. This was what she liked about Jughead — hidden beneath his dirty leather jackets and his tired, shifty eyes was that heart of gold. Her true treasure. She pulled her laptop to her lap and started it. “Can I help you look for a ticket?”

They browsed through several sites in the next hour, contacting any sellers and comparing prices. Eventually they found seats for him and Jellybean they were confident in, and Betty told him goodnight before ending the call. 

_Time for homework._ Throughout all the Christmas preparation, Betty had nearly forgotten about the Great Gatsby analysis she had to complete. She flipped through her copy, highlighting any important passages that could serve her thesis. 

She lost track of time, typing away and staring at the screen so much her eyes started to tire. She only looked away when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

**Jughead** : Look out the window.

She frowned, closing her laptop and opening the window. For a moment, all she saw were the snow-frosted rooftops of the other innocent, plain suburban homes. Then she looked down, finding Jughead with a bundle of Christmas lights in his arms.

Betty clamped a hand over her mouth. She shut the window, racing down the stairs and out the front door to meet him. She nearly forgot her coat in her hurry.

“Jughead!” She looked up and down at him in amazement. “What are you doing here?”

“Making your Christmas a bit more magical, I hope.” 

She put a hand over her heart. She meant to be teasing, but her heart already felt as warm as a cup of hot chocolate. She made her way through the snow and pecked a kiss on his cheek. “It’s always magical whenever you’re around.”

Jughead hugged her close. She snuggled against him as he held up the lights and said, “You ready to put up some more with me?”

She put her head against his shoulder. "Funny how you think you had to ask."


End file.
